


Ofelia and Luz Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I'm writing about Ofelia from Pan's Labyrinth and Luz from The Owl House.
Kudos: 3





	Ofelia and Luz Poem

Ofelia and Luz are different girls from another worlds.

Ofelia and Luz enjoy reading fantasy books much to their parents' dismay and reacts in a cute way.

Ofelia wears green while Luz wears purple too

They are sweet just like me and you

The End


End file.
